The Reason
by tinymarauder
Summary: Martha left the Doctor because she needed to 'move on', but was that really why she left? Or is she trying to protect him and putting herself at risk?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Doctor Who, I mean come on

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Doctor Who, I mean come on! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing for this site and Martha would have never left!

T he Reason

Chapter 1

Her breaths came out in short gasping spurts as she ran. Her feet pounded into the ground trying desperately to escape, the sound echoing strangely off the narrow alley walls around her. But the things were closing in. She had been running for what seemed like an eternity and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

She was tired, so very tired but she couldn't stop. She knew that if she stopped she would never start again; she would be caught in mere moments. If they caught her….. No she couldn't think of that. She had to get away, to protect him.

She could turn to no one for help, and she didn't want to admit to herself how much that hurt. No more could she expect a hero to come dashing in at the last moment to save her, could expect no comforting smile to await her in the end. No crazy Time Lord to think up a brilliant plan to save her and get her home safely in the end. No. She was alone.

She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she heard the pig creatures right behind her. She pushed herself as hard as she could but she didn't have any energy left. She stumbled and in those couple of seconds she felt a big hairy hand grab hold of her arm. The pig yanked on her arm and spun her around until she was facing it. She was pushed into the wall of the alley and pinned there.

"What do you want with me!? Just let me go!" Like she didn't already know why they were after her.

This was the reason she left The Doctor. A couple days before she had left she had received a note from the last dalek Caan, it had told her that he was planning his revenge. He would kill him off in the end, but first he would lure him into a trap by using someone close to him, and he had informed her that she was the perfect candidate for the job. She knew that that would be one of the only ways that Caan would ever have a chance a beating the Doctor, if the Doctor was afraid for her safety he would have to risk himself to save her. The note was meant to scare her more then anything else, but instead she had made a decision. The Doctor couldn't afford to have any weaknesses especially when dealing with a dalek so she had removed the weakness, or in other words, herself.

The pigs completely ignored her protests and held her securely against the wall. Through the mass of hands holding her in place she saw one of the figures draw out a knife.

"What are you going to do to me?!" She asked fearfully, watching the moonlight reflect of the blade that looked more then capable of cutting her.

"Master says to kill. Lots of blood too." One said in a gruff voice excited for the kill.

"B-But why?" Martha asked desperately "Why does he want me dead?" She didn't understand. She thought they were going to kidnap her to lure out the doctor.

"Master says he will come for revenge." It told her coming to stand directly in front of her. He was looking her over, trying to find the best spot to deal the wound.

'Good' she thought in a resigned sort of way. She really didn't want to die, I mean really didn't, but at least the Doctor was safe. Coon still didn't know that she had left the Doctor for good; the Doctor had no reason to come back.

She drew in a sharp breath as the pig man (a.n.:hey I had to read that book in junior high! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, be grateful.) positioned the knife over her stomach. Ok she really hadn't thought this through. She fought desperately for a second trying to free herself before the blade pierced her skin.

The pain was beyond any she had ever experienced. They pig drew the blade slowly across her stomach and she gave out a shattering scream. The pain was almost too much for her to handle, and she saw to her disgust that the pigs were actually enjoying watching it. Lights blinked in front of her eyes and she felt tears streaming down her face in torrents. She watched as blood gushed out of the wound that was increasingly getting longer and longer. Some part of her brain, the medical part, registered that she was losing a lot of blood, too much blood. Cries of pain racked her body as they held her there for what seemed like an eternity, but knowing it couldn't have been more then a couple minutes. The seconds dragged on and stretched till she had no sense of time whatsoever.

She saw parts of her life flick before her eyes, and when she got to the memories near the end of the Doctor, she realized that this was worth it. If this is what would keep him from harm she would endure it. She was only sad that she would never be able to see him again, and that he would never know what happened to her. When she didn't call he would probably think she had just forgotten about him, how wrong he would be.

All of a sudden she heard a pig at the back of the group give out a squeal of surprise. The rest of the group looked back almost as one and they soon had the same reaction. Whatever was back there it frightened them a great deal. All of a sudden the group scattered along with one ones holding her. She fell to the ashfult ground in a heap. She couldn't move a mussel for the pain that had taken her over so she just lay there trying not to notice the pool of blood that was collecting underneath her.

Through the haze that seemed to cover her senses, she heard the sound of running footsteps, and unlike those of the pig men, they seemed to be getting closer.

"Martha?" The person exclaimed in surprise as if at first no believing what he saw. "MARTHA!" He yelled in a panicked voice.

She was vaguely aware that the voice was familiar, as she fought to remain c conscious. She was rolled onto her back and she was shocked to see the Doctor's face above her. He hastily placed a hand under her back and under her knees, and easily lifted her into her arms.

"Are you ok? What are you doing here? Why were those things after you? Why didn't you call me for help!?" He demanded as he ran back down the street to the TARDIS. He looked down at her worry etched into every feature of his face.

"T-Trying to p-p-protect you." She choked out in pain, the darkness starting to eat away at her vision.

"Protect me!?" He yelled in outrage. "What the hell would you do that for!? I can take care of myself! Its you who needs protecting!"

Martha merely shook her head as the darkness fully enveloped her and she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey sorry it took me awhile to get this one up. Thanks to CalixB, xxSugar Plum Fairyxxx, Robots Electro Girl, Zatarra and cheekychee for posting reviews! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the character in the show. Obviously.

Chapter 2

The Doctor hurried inside the TARDIS just as he felt Martha go limp in his arms.

"NO! Come on Martha! You just have to hold on a little longer! You can't leave me!" he urged her, his voice breaking at the end and the words turned into more of a dry sob. He hurried down the corridors of his ship until he reached the infirmary. The TARDIS helpfully opened the door for him and he was able to rush in. He gently lowered her down onto one of the beds before sprinting over to the file cabinet in the corner. He yanked open the door and hurriedly riffled through all the folders until he found on labeled 'Martha Jones' and pulled it out.

He flipped it open and glanced down for a moment to find her blood type before setting it down and going to one of the many cabinets the room held. He pulled out a couple bags of Martha's blood type and started attaching them to the machines.

"Thank goodness I always make copies of my assistance's medical records." He said to no one in particular as he worked.

It was a good thing none of them found out though, some of them found certain things in the records rather embarrassing. Like Sara Jane for instance, she had not taken the news that he knew she was on birth control pills very well. He never really understood why that was though. But ever since she had chased him up and down the halls howling in fury wielding a mettle pipe the TARDIS had supplied rather too helpfully, he decided that it was defiantly not a good idea to tell them.

He watched as the blood was transpired and after making sure all was fine he hooked her up to a heart monitor and some IVs. He went back over to the cabinet and took out some pain killers and injected her with a couple.

Now that he was out of things to do, he stood there looking down at her for a moment. Watching her lay there and knowing that she might have died if he hadn't come along was more then he could handle. He started pacing around the room trying his best to avoid looking at her. She was so white. It unnerved him that she was so still and silent. He couldn't handle the fact that he might have lost her, if he hadn't had a sudden inescapable urge for a cup of tea…. He couldn't bare to think about it.

"So after you left I took off and guess where I landed! Right in front of the Titanic! I mean come on how is that for luck? It burst a hole right through the side of the TARDIS too! I swear it took ages to fix that one. Oh well can't always make perfect landings now can I?" He asked her but didn't pause for a reply before continuing.

"Did I ever tell you after we went to New New York how I first met Novice Hame? No, no I don't think I did. Well it all started when I received a message on my psychic paper….." He went on for hours talking about anything and everything he could think of just to keep the silence away. Her silence scared him more then anything, it reminded him of death.

He stopped ranting abruptly as a whimper escaped through Martha's lips. He rushed over and his hands fluttered uselessly over her, tucking in blankets and smoothing out creases trying his best to make her more comfortable.

He took a deep breath trying to become calm and stilled his hands. He turned his gaze to her face and he swept some stray strands of hair off of her face. He slowly let his hand travel down her forehead to her cheek and began stroking it gently. She had never known how much she meant to him.

'Well of course not.' He chided himself. 'You made sure of that.' It was true. During the trip in which they had almost crashed into the sun, he had realized that he really did love her. Actually it had really hit him when the escape pod had been launched towards the sun with her in it. Watching her grow smaller and smaller bound for almost imitate death, he had felt his hearts tear apart. He had refused to let her die, had risked his own life to stop what seemed inevitable. But when he was out there he had been infected with particles from a living sun which had taken him over. It took all his will to fight the parasite and keep himself from killing everyone on board.

That trip had also opened his eyes. Both these trips and even he was dangerous. He could not show his feelings, had to keep letting her believe it was all one sided. Ever since that point he had tried to push her to leave. He knew she would never leave if he told her to, so he stated pushing her away. Little jabs here and there ensured he never got to close, and made her feel unwanted. He was surprised she had stayed as long as she did. _He_ wouldn't have stayed with him that long if he was treating himself that way. Finally after going through all the trauma from the year that never was, she had ended it. Even though he had been preparing for her departure, it hurt more then he could have imagined. He felt so empty and alone after that. He had been traveling by himself ever since, not being able to bare taking on another person, missing her company all the time. He had finally decided it had been long enough and that he would pop in for one little visit

"What have you done now Martha Jones?" He muttered to himself as he watched her sleep fitfully. His head slowly drooped and he fought to keep his eyes open but his exhaustion overtook him and he fell into blackness.


End file.
